User talk:Selound
just cleaning up the place SIGNATURE TEST AREA!!!!!!!! Selound I never miss 14:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC), Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 15:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed ---- oh hey Selound! ^^' sorry about not talking to you or anything but i've been grounded. anyway, there are some songs i found that i thought you'd like. heres some links =) (these things are great art inspirers) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Q3oO1ha1k iNSaNiTY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebAKoRcYFTA I Like You I Love You http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6MltGHO-lE&feature=related Alice Of Human Sacrifice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enc3faFP8vk crime and punishment hope you like! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) well, i don't have naything better to do ^^ sure! okay, have you looked at my art page? cause theres a character on there, i think i've told you about him. his name is Xeron, he's the son of Ferahgo, older bro to Klitch, and he's tied for my favorite selfcreated redwall guy with Icefighter. he is single, though he did get a ferret girl Pregnant, her name was Rin. however, she was killed by Ferahgo before she could Tell Xeron. when he found her corpse, Xeron went slightly insane. but Xeron, is going to be forever Single. however, i made him into a Glomplesock (my own word) a glomplesock, is a character who is created for fans benefit. he is made for (if they get permission) people to draw with female characters of their own. for instance, if you get my permission and give me credit for Xeron, you could draw Xeron being hugged by Zya with Shadow looking ticked off. thats basiacly a glomplesock. so, for my half of the trade, could you draw Xeron looking over his shoulder as he walks by Rin. (this is when he first meets her and thinks she's cute)Xeron's eye brow is slightly raised and he's smirking.(whether you want his hood over his head or not is your decision ^^ Rin is a white ferret with silver hands and feet and blind red eyes. she wears a black long sleeved shirt with red stripes on the sleeves. she is hugging a packet to her chest and walking past Xeron, looking over her shoulder at him, blushing (all girls in Ferahgo's horde are obsessed with Xeron ^^) Rin is small and slender, and only reached Xeron's shoulder. now, what do you want me to do for you? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound. Just wanted to say hello and how is my new picture coming? PS: How do I make a sig?! SalemtheCruel 10:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for getting back to me Selound. I also wanted to say I have an interesting oneshot I'll be posting soon.... Be sure to check it out. It's called Maria: The Tragic Tale of Felldoh's Mother. SalemtheCruel 11:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Selound Hey Selound, long time since we last talked, sorry if I haven't, so how are you doing my friend, been busy? anyway I've been busy aswell, but I didn't forget about you, my friend. So what have you been upto lately, Selound? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:22, May 31, 2011, (UTC) Hi again. Just wanted to say thanks for the review! PS: Glad to hear you're almost done with my drawing! I absolutely CANNOT wait for it! :D SalemtheCruel 19:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Me, I've been busy with stuff, I did pottery on Saturday and the Comrades Marathon was on Sunday, and today I went to gym, diden't have much of a workout, but I did ok XD and at the momment my kitty is sleeping on my lap pats kitty my cat is very laid back during the winter, oh and I like your new signature, I made a new signature, but I'll show it to you sometime soon.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|Hmmmmm, Pie drools]], 10:20, May 31, 2011, (UTC) P.S how do you like the new sig I just made? eh? yeah i did, i just didn't realize you wanted a reply srry ^^' can i use her old outfit? cause this new one is really complicated... =P and i'm bad at outfits, i make them look stupid. (or make their buts look fat) can i have a pic of webabys too? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) okay, theres something you need to know. i have the sketch done, but my scanner is attatched to my dads computer, and photoshop is on my laptop aaaaaaaanddddd... my flashdrives broke. so, yeah, theres gonna be a wait... i'm really sorry =(-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i bought a new flashdrive today, so i can get started!!! =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Selound; it's Salem, just wanted to say hi and can we chat if you're not busy? SalemtheCruel 22:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, maybe we can chat about Redwall if you want? PS: LOVE THE PICTURE!!!!! :D SalemtheCruel 22:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Well, hmm.... What I have to say about Redwall is that my parents got married in 1986. (the same year Redwall came out) I know that's really random but.... SalemtheCruel 22:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Oh yeah, forgot to add this... Do you want to read some of my fanfic Son of the Scourge, where Lupin and Crossface appear? SalemtheCruel 22:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel man, you work so fast it's creepy o.O but it's awesome! thank you! and your drawing of Elonwyn's great too ^^ i'm just outlining your drawing. =P i wish i could work as fast as you can, it'd save me a ton of panic.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) man, it'll take me a month to memorize that XD but we love you Selound. i've been wondering... why do people who can draw still ask for requests, if we can draw our own stuff? i've been trying to think of it. =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah, that makes sense =P hey, a couple of questions... would you like to help me with the design for Skalrag and Juni's children? alos, you know how in your story, you have this "Light of second chance" thing? well, as Xeron and Rin died before the happenings of Redwall, would they have been brought to life? well, you're probably thinking "They need a second chance?" well, yeah. see, rin was killed before she had Xeron's baby, and Xeron went insane at her death, so they would need a second chance, to restart their lives together. =P i was just wondering ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah. well, technically Rin and Xeron's baby wasn't alive yet, because it hadn't come to the day when it's heart starts beating inside the womb. but, yes, that sounds good ^^ so ummm. in my mind, can i create a little thing where they are brought back to life by LOSC? (i'm not gonna write it or anything. just gonna run it in my head when i'm bored, like what i do with most my fics ^^) anyway, i actually imagined they'd have either, a son... or a son and a daughter. to be honest i can't imagine Juni surviving triplets (labor or raising XD) especially without a father to help out. but, i'll do it for you. but, can we have the son being the oldest? i'll designt he son, and half a daughter, and you design a daughter and a half of one ^^ one thing... what exactly, is your story on Elonwyn? because if theres something you've added i want to be able to put it in my mind... i don't mean tell me the whole story bit for bit... just summarize your side, and i'll see if i can place in my ideas too. ^^D -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yes, thats what i was saying ^^ oh, okay, thats what i was thinking you were saying, but, i have one question... was Elonwyn a virgin when she elft marshank? in my mind, i had it so Findo flirted and messed with Elonwyn while Clogg and Badrang were still working together (if shakily) because he thought she was cute when she blushed and Elonwyn tried ehr best to avoid him. but when Clogg's crew were taken captive, Badrang asked if any of his beasts wanted her, and findo spoke up. but, you have a better idea, i think, so yeah, maybe she was "The property" of all the malebeasts (because badrang wanted to humiliate Clogg even further) i always imagined Elonwyn and Clogg being very close. also, my other three characters come with Findo, aquastar and Elonwyn. Juni, who is pregnant, and needs a better life for her unborn babies, alya Palefeather, an ermine, who is the blind healer of marshank, a friend of Juni, and Elonwyn, and Ralken, son of Badrang, and is secretly in love with Alya (though, Elonwyn has a secret crush on him) i'll design the son, and draw some pic of Elonwyn and Ralken this summer, to freshen things up ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How are you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I am doing well. I got back from Florida a few days ago and am going to be at camp next week. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) well, do you have any male character you've created but haven't used in a while, or haven't used at all. i usually dig in my mind (or my sketchbook drawer) for something whenever i have a situation like that. yeah, i figure Findo would secretly prick a couple of throats with a saber if he noticed some jerk watching Elonwyn. i drew a pic of him and Elonwyn, and i'll scan it and clean it soemtime. i also drew a pic of Elonwyn (her nickname is Lonny) and i just managed to draw a hand clutching her arm, and i couldn't get any farther ^^ so i thought, hey, maybe i could do an art Collab with Selound. i clean and photoshop my half, then get in on a bigger frame, and then she could do the creeper grabbing Lonny ^^P want to? oh, i designed (though didn't draw) Skalrag and Juni's oldest son. his name is Ragals. he wears a red tunic with a hood that he always has over his head and his ears poke out, and his ears, all his tail (excepting the tips which are white) the rest of him is red orange and his eyes are yellow, and his canines are exceptionally long (like a saber tooth) and his weapon is an axe. his personality is cool and suave, and a rather conceited ~.^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) here's my half of the art trade!!!! =D Oh, cool :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) AAAW! D= *falls over anime style with feet in the air* i didn't realize that, and i even saved a picture of her for ref. i so stupid... but i was in a hurry to get it done so i could get it out of the way... i'm making a summer project to get most if not all of my recent pictures cleaned up. yeah, you can make a it a male ^^ and as to Aquastar... why don't you just grab one of Badrangs horde members, like what we did with Findo? i'll give you the picture soon as i'm through. i gotta scan it and photoshop it... which will taaaaaake... bout a month. -.-' oh, and are you gonna do any of those "redwall guys with their girls" pics you mentioned before? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) heres my Collab half XD i'm glad it didn't take as long as your request ^^ do what you will to it, and if you want to add shading or clean up my mistakes your welcome to.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Selound! I just finished the entire first chapter of my fan-fic Knights of Redwall and since you kind of liked it I was wondering if you would permit me the honor of reading the chapter? Thank you! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 01:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) i wanted to talk about Aquastar's boyfriend. How about Rotnose? i don't believe anyone has made a girl for him yet have they? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound! Just dropped by to say hello and that that's a REALLY COOL picture you did of Tailwart :) SalemtheCruel 20:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SELOUND! :) Hi Selound, hows it going? sorry if I haven't said much to you for the last few months, been busy don't ya know :D so how are you doing, Selound? and have you started your summer vacation, yet? summer is the best time to goto the beach, I need to goto the beach sometime, but atm its winter for me :( but I don't mind winter, its lots of fun :D Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 06:47, June 16, 2011, (UTC) P.S Happy Youth Day (Thats a South African public Holiday that I celebrate) Thats good, Summer break is the best way to unwind, I like your new signature and your new avatar, both look awsome, I have a new avarar and a new signature, which is also cool, what do you think of my new avatar, by the way? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:20, June 16, 2011, (UTC) tell me about this character! =D for some reason i can't see your pic of tailwart or Dawnrose's pic of Meeka. it just gives me a red link. -.-' hey, i did the collab and a pic of Elonwyn and findo XD. oh, and i gave Findo black and blond highlights in his hair, and those scars? they is from his father, who drove him out of his tribe. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) why did he delete stuff? anyway, Findo's father liked his son, but Findo became disinchanted with killing and pillaging. he told his father what he thought of him, and his father slashes his face with three knives before having him cast out. Zena sounds cool! ^^ yeah, and the APS thing was the fastest drawing i've ever done XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hee hee XD i might try to do it. in the meantime, would you comment on my newest Art please? =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yes you may call me Meeks ^^ i like it, it's kind of a cool nickname. and i used ref for the violin, and i saw your pic of Selound being taught the reed organ and it was really good ^^ i made Findo a flirt XD and a bit of a playboy. but he has eyes for only Elonwyn. his favorite thing to do is to tug on her tail when he walks by her ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I don't know if I remembered to tell you or not but I really liked the picture you did of my character Dankfur a while back, and your art in general. If you would like to do a trade again just LMK. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could draw my characters Ux and Akalle arguing with each other? (I'll draw two characters for you if you wish) Both are members of a wild tribe of patch-coated foxes in my story, who are forced to join forces with the main villain against their will. The descriptions are as follows; as usual I give them in color but a B&W pic would do just as well. Akalle A thin, rawboned vixen, with black fur that contains silver and rust patches here and there. Has innocent baby-blue eyes, though the rest of her looks just about as hardened and callous as a vermin can get. Has a maimed right forepaw nearly completely swathed in bandages. Wears a dark navy cloak that is a bit too long for her, over a hunter green tunic. Also wears a brown sheath-belt diagonally across her torso; this contains about a dozen varied knives, dirks and daggers, plus a long rapier, and several poison phials and pouches. Has one snaggly upper fang that sticks out when her mouth is closed. She is the self-appointed chief of the Krozfoxx tribe and makes no attempt to conceal her contempt of her more primitive companions. Ux A tall, burly, barrel-chested young-adult fox, nearly twice Akalle's height. Carries no weapon (has no need of one, really). Has yellow eyes, and red fur heavily patched with charcoal and tan. Has a dignified immobility of facial features. Wears brownish-green woven grass armbands that extend all the way from wrist to elbow. Also wears a short ragged-edged cape made of pale green fishskin, and somewhat tattered brown barkcloth pantaloons held up by an old rope. Has a necklace of twine with half a magpie's bill as a pendant. The image I had in mind was Akalle pointing her rapier at Ux, fussing at him, while he stands there with his paws folded across his chest staring at her aloofly, uninterested in what she has to say. Akalle's rapier should be held in her left paw, not the bandaged one. If this is too much, let me know and I'll suggest something easier. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' Picture Here's your picture. I did in in color since you requested that I do so. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What's a collaboration? No problem, hope you feel better soon! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Selound. Just wanted to say hi and what's up? :D I'm super excited right now since my school just closed for the summer! WAHOO! Btw, I've seen that pic you made with Scotty. It's really cool :D SalemtheCruel 01:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I hope you don't mind but I stole an idea of yours; namely, that of having your main avatar at the top of the page and the other lesser ones you might have used at the bottom. I was wondering how to organize mine and when I saw your page that seemed like a good idea. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Selound, i created a daughter for Tsarmina! her father was a wandering warrior who got Tsarmina pregnant. however he had to leave and when Verdauga finds out his daughter is gonna have a baby he chases after him and kills him in front of a heart broken Tsarmina. Tsarmina went crazy after this and killed her father and threw her brother in prison. before this she gave birth to her baby whom she named after the first thing she saw after her daughters birth: Snow Owl. Snow Owl looks like her father. black with white legs and arms and black paws and purple eyes. she wears a silver spaghetti strapped tunic and and white sash. she's kind of weird and is the fortress goofball, and not very leadership material so Tsarmina tries to get her marryed to someone with Leadership abilities. she later marries her stepcousin, Rakar Hawkseye. he's a black cat with blue tabby stripes, the stepson of Tsarmina's sister. i wondered if you had any ideas for their story and if you wanted to draw these two? buy the way, what about those kids for Skalrag and Juni? did we do all of them yet?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) heh, he sounds exactly like his mother personality wise ^^ and yeah, Mayze would be cool as her friend =D what's she like? okay, but if you can draw it, i told you what Snow Owl looks like... but Rakar Hawkseye is a black cat with blue tabby stripes, blue eyes, and he wears a white modern day t shirt and a pair of glasses (he's a bit of a nerd but he can be ambitious) their positions are Snow Owl standing on Rakars right and he's holding her paw and blushing but not looking at her, and she's looking at him and blushing but also looking flattered. -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC)